


Clover Ebi x Ironwood’s Daughter Reader: Spring Break Birthday Bash!

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Qrow - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY imagines, Reader-Insert, Volume 7 (RWBY), aceops, cloverebi, jamesironwood, marrowamin, rwbyheadcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: Reader Insert!Ace Operatives x Reader!The Ace Operatives are the most elite team in the Atlas Military who specialize in dangerous missions involving the Grimm.But what happens when General Ironwood orders them to spend 1 week with his lawless, spoiled, loud, wild, and destructive daughter Y/N Ironwood for her birthday around the world?
Relationships: Ace Ops/Reader, Clover Ebi/Reader, Clover Ebi/You, Marrow Amin/Reader, Marrow Amin/You, cloverebixreader marrowaminxreader aceoperativesxreader
Kudos: 8





	Clover Ebi x Ironwood’s Daughter Reader: Spring Break Birthday Bash!

Normal POV:

It was a regular morning at Atlas Academy that doubled as the Atlas Military Base.

The five Atlas Military agents, the Ace Operatives, stood in the room at the academy.

They were each called by the general for a new mission assignment.

General Ironwood slowly entered the room with hands behind his back.

Each of the Ace Operatives straightened their posture and saluted their general.

"Sir," Clover greeted.

"Thank you all for coming," Ironwood said.

"I know it's sudden but I have a special mission for all of you."

"With the preparations for the Amity Tower, I have my hands full."

Clover nodded as he and his team listened closely for orders.

"This mission requires patience and it may come off as a little challenging and dangerous."

Harriet's pink eyes began to glint with interest. She was always ready for a new challenge.

Clover smiled as he placed his hands on his hips confidently.

"It's nothing we can't handle!"

Ironwood smiled a bit at that, trying his best to hold back his nervousness for what he was about to order.

"As you know, the students here at the academy are about to start their spring break vacations. Are any of you familiar with my daughter?"

Each of the Ace Ops had subtle looks of confusion on their faces.

Clover placed a hand on his chin as he briefly looked up.

"Ah, Y/N Ironwood. Can't say I ever had the pleasure of meeting her in person."

"Yes, she's a senior here now who will graduate in a few months. She's about to turn 22," Ironwood said as he smiled fondly.

Elm's eyes sparkled.

'Do we get to meet the General's daughter?! How exciting! I can't wait.' She thought.

Marrow, the clueless rookie of the group, raised an eyebrow.

'He has a daughter? Since when?' He thought.

"I've done miserably as a father by not being there for her on important days so...I have a request..." Ironwood began.

The Ace Ops listened closely.

Ironwood slowly breathed in for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"...I would like each of you to spend one week with my daughter for her birthday by bringing her to any place of her choosing all over Remnant."

The room went silent for a moment as each of the Ace Operatives exchanged confused glances.

Marrow raised an eyebrow.

"...You want us to go on spring break?"

Despite his expression, Marrow's tail was wagging slightly at the thought of going on vacation.

Elm clapped her hands excitedly.

"A vacation? It sounds like fun! I can't wait!"

Vine who was silent the whole time finally spoke up.

"How is this 'mission' supposedly dangerous? 

"Or challenging...?" Harriet whispered under her breath as she was clearly uninterested. 

Ironwood nodded.

"...Yes...my daughter can be...a bit of a handful to deal with whenever she goes out. She's done a few things in the past that got her in trouble with the law..."

Ironwood winces a bit recalling an incident with his daughter and Jacques Schnee a few years back at the Schnee Manor, after Weiss Schnee's charity concert performance.

This was soon followed by hosting a free marijuana event down in Mantle on 4/20...

She also crashed an airship a few years back on campus grounds at Beacon Academy during the Vytal Festival, just narrowly missing the CCT.

It took him a while and many sleepless nights to do damage control for the sake of his image. 

Ironwood regained composure.

"Should my daughter do anything out of the ordinary, I would like you to subdue her if necessary. But no matter what, continue the vacation until the end of the week." 

Clover raised an eyebrow.

This was beyond comprehension.

He was used to dangerous Grimm missions, but a mission to go on spring break? And with his boss' daughter? 

It was completely out of the blue.

Ironwood sighed seeing their expressions.

He couldn't blame them, it was an odd request.

But he was desperate.

"Please...I know it's asking a lot, especially with so much happening right now, but I want to make my daughter happy. I will pay each of you double for this mission."

Clover smiled confidently.

"Of course, sir! We'll do everything we can to make sure your daughter enjoys herself!"

The other Ace Operatives gave a mix of expressions.

Some were excited others weren't so amused the thought of babysitting the General's daughter, but a job is a job and they couldn't disobey orders either way.

"So when do we get to meet the young lady?" Clover asked.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A cheery voice rang, startling everyone.

Everyone turned and widened their eyes.

A beautiful and curvy, s/c skinned woman with h/l h/c hair and e/c eyes practically danced her way into the room. 

She was scantily clad in a f/c colored bikini that had rhinestones on her left breast and platform f/c heels that you would find at a strip club.

Over her revealing attire was a fluffy overcoat that reached her ankles. On top of her head were f/c shades. She also wore oversized silver earrings that had the Atlas emblem on it.

"What's up?! What's up? What's uppppp? It's Y/N on the house!" You sang.

Ironwood stared at you, completely mortified at your outfit choice.

He closed his eyes and pinched his forehead.

"Oh, Gods..." he whispered.

You gave him a bored expression.

"Oh hello, General! Thanks for the warm welcome!"

"Y/N..." Ironwood began.

You rolled your eyes.

"Look, fuck that! I gotta question for ya 'General Sanders!' When are you going to make tuition here free? Not that I have a problem because I already have free admission but some people can't afford it! You keep increasing tuition every year by 3%! Some of the students are thinking about transferring to Shade and-"

"-Y/N..." Ironwood interrupted.

He opened his eyes to look at you.

"...I said no bikinis on campus."

You smiled.

"Oh c'mon! It's spring BREAK!"

"You need to cover up!" Ironwood said sternly.

"You need to eat a Snickers!" You retorted.

"I will do what I damn please!"

Ironwood wanted to argue, but this wasn't the time or place.

His thought soon changed when he saw you pull out a bedazzled silver pod from your pocket.

You brought it to your lips and started puffing away at the red smoke.

"No juuling!" Ironwood exclaimed as he snatched the vape from your hands.

You growled a bit.

"It's not a regular vape! It's a Dust Vape!"

Ironwood stared at her in confusion.

"...What?"

You smiled excitedly.

"I came up with it on the spot a little while back! I thought it would be cool to insert a small dust crystal into my juul pod so now I can smoke dust. I put a fire crystal in mine just now. I've been selling it on campus and it's a hit! Isn't that great?"

Ironwood's heart sank into his stomach upon hearing this.

Was his daughter really selling drugs?

You took advantage of your father's petrified state and took the juul pod from his hands.

You took a puff of the vape and blew it a bit at his face.

Ironwood coughed as he waved the red smoke out of his face.

You grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops..."

You smiled.

"...Anyways, I've got a small team to help me sell this around," you began as you thought about Team FNKI.

"...But I'm thinking about going bigger! You think Uncle Schnee will invest in my products?"

'Since that Torchwick guy died, I can't really export and sell my products secretly outside of the kingdom anymore. And I don't know what became of "Little Miss Mute"' you thought to yourself.

Ironwood glared at you.

"Y/N! Using and selling vape in Atlas is illegal! I passed that law last year."

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"...And that's why everyone hates you..."

Ironwood looked completely hurt by your words.

You bit your lip feeling slightly guilty at your words.

You sighed and shook it off, remembering your vacation.

"Look the sooner I get away from you, the better. Now, where's Winter? Did she finish packing because I'm all ready to go!"

You finally turned to notice The Ace Operatives in front of you.

They gave a mix of expressions.

Clover was bewildered.

'...Wow!' He thought.

He knew you would be beautiful but he was not expecting Ironwood's daughter to be so loud, scantily, and obnoxious.

Harriet held herself back from laughing in favor of remaining professional.

She found your behavior to be too amusing.

Elm was grinning ear to ear.

'She's so pretty!'

Marrow had to keep himself from drooling.

From the moment you walked in, he was taken in by your beauty.

Sure you were disrespectful and rude but in his eyes, you were hot.

He had to grab a hold of his tail the whole time.

If he was caught wagging-and in front of his boss no less-he would never hear the end of it.

He also didn't know where to look. 

You were half-naked after all.

Vine, on the other hand, had turned away from you the whole time, trying to keep things clean.

You narrowed your eyes at the sight of the Ace Ops.

"...Who the hell are these clowns?"

To be continued...


End file.
